


The H in Hansol stands for Horny

by ballpointpennn



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpointpennn/pseuds/ballpointpennn
Summary: Hansol is in love with Seungkwan.And apparently, his little buddy down there can't control himself.





	The H in Hansol stands for Horny

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting all of my verkwan fics rn. Enjoy!  
> This one is OLD.

Hansol had had difficulties with his little friend down there ever since he realised he was madly in love with Seungkwan. The boy was just so overwhelmed by Seungkwan's pretty eyes, lovely voice, soft skin and plump ass-

Hansol really wished he could think differently about him. Seungkwan was still his bestfriend after all. What if he found out? He'd be disgusted. He may even never speak to Hansol again. 

"Can I sit on your lap, Vernonie?" Seungkwan asked innocently. Hansol nodded and patted on his thighs. The members had agreed to watch a movie to celebrate their days off. It was comfy in the living room. Hoshi had put Changkyun's candles everywhere and left the lights off. It was really dark except for the tv and the flickering lights. Hansol enjoyed such nights a lot.

Mostly because he'd be able to cuddle with Seungkwan afterwards. The elder would sleep in his arms and whisper about how much he actually loved him. They were moments of happiness, where Hansol believed in a lie that would never happen.

"Are you alright? You're being quiet again." Seungkwan said and as he turned around, his ass rubbed against Hansol's crotch a little. Hansol held back a groan and nodded.

"Am I getting too heavy?" Seungkwan pouted. Hansol was quick to react. "No, you aren't. You're perfect. I- I mean perfect weight. Well-" Hansol stuttered. Seungkwan chuckled. "You're such a dork." He laughed. Hansol rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Ahh- Fuck-" Hansol cursed. The imagination was driving him mad. He saw Seungkwan, fully naked and exposed for him. Only him. His to take, to love, to embrace, to fuck. Hansol's grip tightened and he held back his moans with all his might. He picked up the pace and felt his orgasm building. Seungkwan had managed to make him fully - and painfully - erect by constantly adjusting his position. Hansol was now in the toilet. Fixing what the elder had caused. He came hard with the thought of Seungkwan sucking him off and tried to catch his breath. 

"Vernonie?" A small voice asked from their pushed together beds.

"Yeah, it's me." He whispered as he walked into the room. "Ah, okay. I was wondering where you were. I'm so scared because of that movie. Jeonghan hyung is so mean for picking a horror movie."

Even though it was dark, Hansol could feel Seungkwan pouting. He crawled into the bed and took Seungkwan in his arms, roaming his fingers through the elder's hair gently. "Thank you, Vernonie. You're not as mean as Jeonghan hyung. You're kind and gentle with me." 

Seungkwan whispered with a pleased feeling. Hansol smiled. How cute could Seungkwan become? That thought snapped out of Hansol's mind as Seungkwan moved his thigh over Hansol's legs and accidentally rubbed his member again. The elder moaned slightly yet beautifully.

"My neck hurts so much, can you massage it please?" He asked innocently, strangely unaware of the growing bulge underneath his leg. Hansol hummed in response and started moving his fingers over the sore muscles.

"Does that feel good?" He asked nervously. Seungkwan moaned again, but not so slightly. "Fuck, yes. Right- there- that feels really good." Seungkwan groaned softly. Hansol gulped and didn't stop massaging him.

"Wait wait wait-" Seungkwan suddenly said, "Are you- are you hard, Hansol?" He asked, the smirk audible in his tone.

Hansol panicked. "I'll go to the bathroom and sleep on the couch, I'm so sorry-" He said quickly.

He attempted to get out of their beds, but Seungkwan pulled him back and straddled his waist. "Seungkwan, what are you-"

The younger got inturrupted by a pair of soft lips kissing him. He kissed back immediatly. Ofcourse, he would. It was Seungkwan. He'd do anything for that boy.

The kiss evolved from soft and cute to heated and passionate. Seungkwan grinded down on Hansol, causing the younger to moan. "Do you need help, Vernonie?" He asked cutely as he placed a kiss on the tip of Hansol's nose.

The younger's groan broke in his throat. "If- If you don't- mind." He stuttered. Seungkwan leaned in and Hansol felt his hot breath touch his ear. "If I didn't want to please you, then I wouldn't ask." He whispered teasingly.

Seungkwan started caressing Hansol's neck with kisses, lovebites and slight hickeys. Hansol absolutely loved the feeling of Seungkwan's lips against his skin. Seungkwan trailed his kisses down the younger's chest, not ignoring his sensitive nipples.

"Ahh~ Seungkwan~" Hansol breathed. Seungkwan smirked. "Never even wearing a shirt when going to bed, you're such a fucking tease." He said seductively.

Seungkwan trailed his kisses down further and placed a few dark hickeys on Hansol's inner thighs too. No one would see, no one would know. Seungkwan raced his fingers around Hansol's aching, painfully hard member.

"Please, Seungkwan, just- please-" Hansol moaned. "What do you want me to do, Vernonie?" He innocently asked as he pulled down the younger's boxers.

Hansol could feel his breath hit his cock and inhaled sharply. "Please, touch me." Hansol softly said. Seungkwan thought it was adorable how shy Hansol got at his own neediness. 

Seungkwan licked his lips and placed them around Hansol's tip, pulling the foreskin back as he took him in deeper. Hansol's hand shot in front of his mouth when he accidentally let out a moan as his tip touched Seungkwan's throat. That boy sure knew what he was doing down there. Seungkwan swirled his tongue around the head, twisted his hand around the shaft and picked up his pace.

After a bit, Seungkwan had turned Hansol into a moaning mess. And god, did he love it. He hollowed out his cheeks and managed to take him in fully somehow.

This was too much for Hansol and he came with a broken moan. Seungkwan swallowed everything and cleaned him up a little before going back to face the boy. He cuddled up against Hansol and smiled secretly.

"Next time, just tell me if I turn you on that much." Seungkwan said.

"You knew?" Hansol answered with widened eyes.

"Ofcourse, I knew. Hansol, we've been showering together since we were 15. When you suddenly start showering with other members, it makes you think, you know? And well, after seeing your huge bulge during dance practice, it was pretty clear. I never knew sucking off my bestfriend would be the solution to stop him from masturbating in the bathroom." Seungkwan admitted.

Hansol knew for sure that he was beaming with redness across his cheeks. "Y- You didn't- have to." He stuttered very softly.

"It's not like I didn't want to. You're pretty hot yourself. And your moans are actually really pretty too." Seungkwan almost whispered the last sentence.

Hansol gained some confidence again and smiled. He kissed Seungkwan's forehead. "Thanks, Boo." He said happily.

"Could you kiss me again but a little lower?" Seungkwan asked shyly. Hansol chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Just a little lower." Seungkwan laughed. Hansol placed a gentle and sweet kiss on Seungkwan's lips. And fortunately, they were as soft as he had imagined.


End file.
